1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to golf, particularly to cart for transporting golf clubs.
2. Related Art
With increase of standard of living, golf has become popular. Thus, golfers are not only nobles or the upper class any longer. In modern society, the general public also plays golf universally.
Golfing requires various clubs. In professional golf games, golf clubs are usually transported by electric golf trolleys or caddies. For non-professional golfers, however, they still need to carry their clubs by themselves.
Conventional golf club carts can provide a function of transporting clubs, but they are not convenient to be used because they are not foldable.